In the End
by Mira Spiegel
Summary: Some of the characters thoughts at the end of the series as they look back over the events of Ohtori Academy.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but that doesn't stop me from wishing I did. I'm not making money, but that doesn't stop me from wishing I did. Please don't sue since I have nothing of monetary value, but that doesn't stop me from wishing I did. Enjoy!  
  
Author's Notes: This is the first in a trilogy of short scenes that reflect the thoughts of Touga, Saionji and Akio at the end of the series. Perhaps I'll add a couple more characters if I am so inspired or if reviewers give me someone they want me to do.  
  
Revolutionary Girl Utena: In the End  
  
Touga Kiryuu: Sell Your Soul for a Pack for Lies  
  
The room was abandoned now. No one ever came up to the domed top of the Chairman's residence any more. No one that was, except for him. He couldn't stay away it seemed. He had to know what happened that night Utena disappeared. What did she see? What did she do? And whatever happened to the World Revolution?  
  
He tried talking to the other council members about what happened that fateful night Utena went up to the dueling field and never returned. Miki refused to answer him and merely stared at the ground. Juri had only answered with "I don't know," which actually meant, "Drop it." And for the first time in his life, he did.  
  
Touga went to the center of the room and sat down on one of the blocks of rubble. The sun had just begun to set, bathing the campus below him in a bright orange and pink. It was a beautiful campus. How did Akio refer to it once, a gilded cage? It most certainly was that. The students were kept in luxury and catered to in every way possible. They were the most well treated prisoners this world had ever seen. And he had been one of them.  
  
Graduation day was fast approaching when the door to the cage would be open and he would be free to go through it. Or would Akio slam it shut in his face, keeping him at Ohtori until the Revolution came. He wouldn't put it past Akio. The older man might offer him a teaching position, keeping him in Ohtori, thinking that he might be the one to bring the Revolution.  
  
He rubbed a hand over his face. He had been stupid enough in the beginning to swallow the lies that Akio had handed him. It was ironic really. Touga was used to using words like, "You mean a lot to me" and "I need you" to convince girls of his sincerity. How cruel those similar words had convinced him of the sincerity of a liar. But wasn't that the way his father had trained him as well? If you're the one manipulating things then you won't get manipulated.  
  
Yeah.  
  
Sure.  
  
"Why do you still come here?"  
  
Touga turned to see Saionji standing in front of the elevator; hand on his hip while the other arm hung relaxed. It still amazed Touga that the greened haired man was still friends with him. Out of all the people that were affected by his manipulation, Saionji was the most abused. And yet, here he stood, expressing concern.  
  
"I'm still searching."  
  
Saionji's brow furrowed. "For what? Tenjou?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Answers. Something that made this whole thing worthwhile."  
  
"I doubt you'll ever find answers."  
  
Touga looked at his friend in slight surprise. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"You were given answers, just not the right ones. You have to have a source in order to get answers and Akio may as well be the Father of Lies. So find another source, a trust worthy one this time."  
  
"But is anyone truly trustworthy?"  
  
Saionji laughed shortly. "Of course not. That's why you must trust yourself."  
  
Touga sat there for a couple seconds, trying to understand how he could come to trust himself. He was so used to the manipulation, both his own doing and that which was done to him. Was there any truth to be found in him?  
  
"Come on, Touga. We still have time to practice before dinner."  
  
Sighing, the red head stood up and put his hands in his pockets. He took his time walking across the room to the elevator, knowing that this was the last time he would be in the domed room. Saionji was right; the answers didn't lie here. He watched with a dispassionate heart as the doors to the elevator closed and wondered when his childhood friend had become wiser than he had and how a girl like Utena became stronger than he could ever hope to be.  
  
I met the Devil in disguise  
With his rainbow wings and a pack of lies.  
I had my suspicions but they were ignored.  
  
Far away the angel cries  
How far away the angel sings  
Don't sell your soul for a pack of lies  
Don't sell your soul.  
  
I watched him preach from the book of greed  
With promises of glory and how we'll succeed  
I had my suspicions but they were ignored.  
  
Far away the angel cries How far away the angel sings Don't sell your soul for a pack of lies Don't sell your soul.  
  
~Eagle Eye Cherry, Rainbow Wings 


End file.
